This invention relates to an electric safety switch resetting device for a car safety device of elevators.
It is known that the safety switch of the elevator car safety device is located near the car's safety blocks at the level of the lower end of the car frame. An actuation rod mechanism is connected to the switch to enable its reset by the operator as soon as the switch has been triggered, from the roof of the car or the floor of the shaft. However, such actuation by the operator entails some risks and the actuation rod mechanism is difficult to install because there is little available space on the side of the car.